Underneath The Mistletoe
by SISbabyy
Summary: Brooke had spent Christmas every year with at least someone. But this year, she has no one because it seems like everyone has somewhere to be. But what happens when someone very special appears on her doorstep for Christmas? BL


A Brucas Christmas Story 

Author's Note: This is just a little one-shot I decided to write. Christmas is coming and I really hated seeing One Tree Hill end with no Brooke/Lucas interaction. So, I decided to write something. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and try listening to Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' song while reading this.

"**Underneath The Mistletoe**"

Summary: Brooke had spent Christmas every year with at least someone. But this year, she has no one because it seems like everyone has somewhere to be. But what happens when someone very special appears on her doorstep for Christmas?

* * *

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

Brooke Davis _always _had someone to spend Christmas with, even when her parents were away. She either had Peyton, her cheerleading friends, Haley and Nathan…and Lucas. But this year, so much had happened and all of that changed. Haley and Nathan were now busy because of the accident and the baby, she figured Peyton and Lucas were now going out because she had basically told them to, and her cheerleading friends were…well she didn't really care. She didn't blame Haley and Nathan for being busy, she understood completely. She just wished that she had that special someone to spend Christmas with.

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

But instead of sulking, because let's face it, that was not Brooke Davis' type, she decided to decorate. She had been a little late on the decorations because of what had just happened and all. So it was Christmas Eve and late at night when she got the idea of decorating. She wanted everything perfect and she wanted to feel the Christmas spirit. So she dug out all of her old Christmas cd's and played them. Her favorite Christmas song was 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. When she was a little girl Christmas had always been her favorite holiday, even when her parents weren't there. She just loved the feeling of being around people that she loved, and the people that loved her. She snapped out of her thoughts and decided that the first thing she should do was get Christmas lights.

There were Christmas lights hanging outside of her and Rachel's house but that was only because of Haley and Nathan, who one day, decided to come over and put them up for her. Nathan was the one outside while her and Haley stayed inside and made hot chocolate. She still remembered how mad Nathan was when he found out that he was the one that was going to be doing all of the work.

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

Brooke looked around everywhere to find Christmas lights to hang inside. She already had a tree up, thanks to Haley, but she didn't have lights around the house, snowmen, or even a Santa anywhere. _'This is my favorite holiday, I'm never late on decorating but the one year I am, I have the most to do!' _She thought. She found a big box of ribbon, lights, snowmen figurines, and a Santa that was at least four feet tall. She smiled a genuine smile, the excitement coming back to her. She carried the box into the living room and started taking things out of the box.

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you **_

She started with the Christmas lights because it was her favorite to do. When her mom and dad weren't home for Christmas, her and the nanny that was there for that day would always put the lights up first. It became a tradition, and she felt like she needed that most this year.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

She hung the lights above the fireplace and along the railings of the stairs. She put some in the kitchen, and more around the tree. She didn't want to plug them in just yet, it had always been a surprise, so she did that last. She walked back to the box and looked at some ribbon. She already had her gifts wrapped, even though she wasn't seeing anyone tonight. She saw the lights being bare above the fireplace and decided to put them there. She smiled and went back to the box for more decorations.

_**And I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

In Tree Hill, the snow was thick, and heavy. When it snowed, it really snowed which was Brooke's favorite part about living there. She loved the early snowfall in the town and you wouldn't think it, but Brooke didn't mind the cold. But, she did mind how the snow made her shoes look. She would always buy pretty new winter boots and they would always be ruined by the end of Christmas. Brooke looked out the window and saw the shiny white snow that was covering the grass that was now dead. Memories of that terrible snowstorm came rushing back to her. She spent that snowstorm with Lucas. It was right after they had gotten together and they decided to take a walk…bad idea. It was like a blizzard out there and Lucas saw more and more snowflakes falling so he rushed him and Brooke into the café. Brooke laughed the whole way there because really, she didn't mind it at all. She just loved the feeling of being so safe with Lucas next to her. She loved Lucas putting her first, making sure she was warm and okay. A smile crept across her face but it soon faded away when she realized, everything was different.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

Brooke walked around the whole entire house looking for red and green candles. She knew she had them because she had bought them just the other day. Turns out, she left them right where she put them, on the floor in her bedroom. She smiled triumphantly as she found the candles and placed them on the table, the fireplace, and just about everywhere that she wanted. Next was the Santa.

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

It was about up to her waist and had a smile plastered on it's face. When she saw the smile, she thought of all of her friends and everything that they had been through. Her and Lucas, Peyton and Lucas, her and Haley, Haley and Nathan, Karen and Keith, Dan and Deb, Whitey, Jake, all of these people that were in her lives, who had so much going on, were always there for her. Sure she had her troubles with Peyton and Lucas but she was now finally getting over them. Well, at least she was getting over the Peyton drama. For some reason she couldn't get Lucas out of her head though. She basically pushed him into Peyton and now she was regretting it. She wished she would have thought before she acted but she just wanted her friends to be happy. That's what they were…friends. The last time her and Lucas were friends, they ended up falling in love.

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

The phone rang and Brooke ran to answer it. It was Haley.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**And I, I just wanna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

"Brooke, I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said.

"Oh, I'm fine Hales don't worry about me. You know Christmas is my favorite time of year so I'm just decorating…alone." She said trying to crack a joke but Haley knew Brooke was doing anything but joking.

"Brooke, you could always come over here…" Haley began.

"And spend Christmas with the perfect couple? Tutor girl, I love you and all but I don't think I could last an evening with you and Nathan together." Brooke said with a laugh.

Haley giggled.

"Alright I don't blame you, but call me later okay? I really want to talk to you. I would come over, but it's a blizzard out there!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke rushed over to the window. She didn't remember seeing a blizzard.

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for St. Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake**_

_**To hear those magic reindeer click**_

When Brooke saw nothing but snowflakes and heavy wind, she smiled wide.

"Don't worry Haley, I'm fine really." Brooke reassured. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either.

Haley wasn't convinced but she let it go for the sake of avoiding a fight on Christmas Eve.

"Okay, but just promise me that you'll call me okay?" Haley said again.

Brooke rolled her eyes at how protective Haley had gotten of her.

"Hales! I'll be fine." Brooke exclaimed.

Now Brooke knew what look Haley was giving her on the other line. It was the 'just promise me now' look.

"And I promise to call you later so you know that I am doing okay." Brooke said with a sigh.

Brooke could tell Haley was now smiling.

_**Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding onto me so tight**_

"I'll talk to you later tigger." Haley said.

"You can count on it Tutor girl." Brooke said and hung up the phone.

_**What more can I do**_

_**Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

Brooke then went back to the decorating. She just needed a place to put the Santa and the snowmen figurines. She finally picked the Santa to go right next to the Christmas tree, which was in the corner by the fireplace. She placed it on the side of it and then slightly shifted it closer to the tree. She nodded and was happy with where she put it.

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

She then took out the snowmen figurines and put them in the dining room. She placed them in a glass case and in a special order…cutest to not so cutest according to Brooke's opinion. That took her about 45 minutes because she couldn't decided whether she liked the snowman with the red or blue scarf better. She felt like she was missing something…something that was important. She couldn't put her finger on it so she thought the best way to remember it was to do something else.

_**And the sound of childrens'**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

She checked the time and it said 11:30. She had only talked to Haley about an hour ago. She turned on the TV and saw that Christmas movies were playing all day and all night. _'My favorite time to sit on the couch and be lazy.'_ She thought.

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me**_

Brooke got up and made some hot chocolate with fluff, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup swirled on the top. _'Yum.' _She thought and was about to sit down but remembered that she had to call Haley.

_**The one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly**_

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Hey Hales, just calling because you wanted me too." She said grumpily. She really didn't feel like it was necessary for her to call and check in.

"Jeez Brooke, you sound like you want to talk." Haley said sarcastically.

Brooke smiled.

"Sorry, it's just I know you think I'm having a hard time with this whole Lucas thing and I just want you to know that I think I'm over it."

"You think?"

"Okay, so I'm not completely sure. So what right?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, no, not so what. It's either you're over it or not." Haley answered.

"Look Haley, there's nothing I can do about it. I know you want me to go over there and talk out my feelings with him but it's not going to happen. For one, it's snowing like crazy outside and two, I think he's dating Peyton."

"You don't know that for sure." Haley said. Brooke knew she was right but she didn't want her to be.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

"You're right I don't know for sure but this is Christmas and just to let you know, I did finish decorating." Brooke said in a confident tone.

"Brooke Davis, the fastest Christmas decorator, who would have thought?" Haley said and laughed.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up now but wait until you see what I've done with the place." Brooke said in a mock tone.

Brooke looked around and realized that she didn't put the lights on.

_**I just wanna see my baby**_

Brooke told Haley to hang on and she plugged the cords in and saw the whole house light up. She had reflections of all of the multicolor lights she had hanging around. She lit all the candles and took out all of the cinnamon sticks and went back to the phone with Haley.

"Haley, could you get Nathan on the phone please?" Brooke asked. She hadn't really talked to him in awhile and it couldn't hurt to say Merry Christmas.

"Brooke?" He asked.

"Hey Nate, just wanted to say Merry Christmas." She said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas too you too Brooke." He said. "Were always here for you."

"Yeah, thanks." She said.

"Well here's Hales…" he began and Brooke waited until she heard Haley's voice again.

"Oh! So Haley I forgot to tell you…" Brooke began but was interrupted when she heard her doorbell ring.

'_Who could that be?'_ she thought. The clock had just struck midnight.

_**Standing right outside my door**_

She opened the door and immediately her heart jumped, her palms were sweaty, and she was nervous. Only one guy could make Brooke Davis sweaty, nervous, and scared…Lucas.

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

Brooke dropped the phone with Haley still on the line. You could hear Haley yelling to see if Brooke was there and wondering what had just happened. Brooke's mouth was open with shock and she was waiting for an explanation.

"Lucas…"

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

Lucas took one look at Brooke and smiled.

"Mistletoe?" He asked and held it above his head. And there it was, what Brooke was missing. The only thing she didn't put up, mistletoe. She smiled a little but was soon cut off by Lucas' lips on hers.

The clock had just struck midnight. She now had someone to spend Christmas with. The glow that she felt every holiday was back, with more power and more passion then ever before. She knew that this night was only the beginning, and that things would get better. And then she was sure she would never be alone for Christmas again.

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

* * *

Like it? Love it? Was it Christmasy? I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please **review** and tell **me** what you thought! 


End file.
